


Just Say Yes

by adri0611



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri0611/pseuds/adri0611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark writes a short story that involves two men that closely resemble<br/>himself and Lex. And of course, Lex finds the story and reads it.<br/>Author Notes: This was written for the Clexfest Third Wave, Challenge 1) plus some extra challenges.<br/>Beta Reader: MitchPell, without whom I would never have finished this. She helped me so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Clexfest Third Wave, Challenge 1) Light 

## Just Say Yes

by adri0611

[]()

* * *

Title: Just Say Yes 

Author: adri0611 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: None 

Pairing: Lex/Clark 

Category: Humor, First Time, Romance, Schmoop, and Pure Silliness 

Summary: Clark writes a short story that involves two men that closely resemble himself and Lex. And of course, Lex finds the story and reads it. 

Author level: Write a 5 000 (approx. 10 page) word story in 10 days. December 1st - December 10th. 

Extra Challenges: Clark writes slashfic, but hasn't shown anyone his work. Lex 'accidentally' finds some, reads it and gets an idea of seducing his friend. (Christine)  
Have Lex strip for Clark. (kira-nerys) 

Beta Reader: MitchPell, without whom I would never have finished this. She helped me so much! Any mistakes you see are my own fault at this point and please feel free to let me know about them. 

Archiving: Clexfest, Slashdom, LexSlash, LevelThree, etc. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Lex, Clark, The CLex, or Smallville. _sigh_ However, I do have the dolls. And the Clark and Lex figures are currently making out in my closet. _giggles_

Feedback: Yes, yes, yes! adri0611@yahoo.com 

* * *

It was just barely the beginning of October, and already the leaves were starting to fall in Smallville. A sudden gust of wind caused a few to swirl up from their lazy state upon the dirt road leading up to the Kent farm as Lex sped through the front gate. 

The meeting at work had ended a lot sooner than Lex had expected; which left him with the rest of the afternoon off and his weekend completely free. He could think of only one person with whom he would want to spend so much free time: Clark Kent. 

It wasn't odd to find your teenage best friend attractive, was it? Why would it be? After all, they had a strictly platonic relationship that didn't involve kissing, hugging, or any fondling at all. Despite the fact that one of them desperately wanted that to change. 

Lex could never pursue anything, when he first met Clark, because of the age difference. And not to mention a certain petite, brunette female. But for three whole months that hadn't been an issue. 

Lana had married Whitney after graduation, when the Marine had finally come back from the service. Despite their problems, they still loved each other. Lex was surprised to find Clark wasn't shaken up about it at all. He seemed genuinely happy for them and Lex was impressed. He knew if the tables had been turned, and it had been Clark marrying Lana, he would've been heartbroken. 

So, now that the object of Clark's obsession was out of the way, Lex had to wonder, "How does one go about seducing their very straight, very naive, very male best friend?" He sighed out loud as he walked up to the barn. 

Once he reached his destination, he found there was no sign of the eighteen-year-old, so he headed to the house mumbling to himself, "What's stopping me from just going right up to him and declaring..." 

"Hi, Lex. Who are you talking to?" A familiar voice boomed from behind him before he could finish his sentence. 

Lex swung around from where he was standing. "Clark! I was just..." He paused as he took in Clark's appearance. The younger man was clad in a pair of tight fitting, stonewashed-denim blue jeans, light-brown work boots, and a dark-blue, long sleeved turtleneck shirt; which could have been painted on for all Lex knew. After shaking his head slightly, in order to get a grip on his emotions, Lex completed his sentence, "...talking to myself." 

"I see. And um, have you answered back?" Clark ducked his head to try and hide a smile, but Lex could see his shoulders shaking with suppressed giggles. 

"No, I'm not that far gone. Not yet anyway." Lex had to catch his breath when Clark lifted his face back up to look at him. His eyes were sparkling with humor, and his face was lit up in a most becoming smile. The cold air made his nose and cheeks seem rosier, and his lips were a bright shade of red that reminded him of the sweet apples he brought in his produce deliveries. He wanted to kiss those lips to see if they were as delectable as they looked, but tried not to give in to his desire. 

Clark nervously shifted his weight under Lex's close scrutiny. He licked his lips slowly then cleared his throat. "Uh, is there a reason why you came by?" 

Realizing he must have been staring at Clark's mouth a little too long, Lex swallowed his suddenly dry mouth and directed his attention to a very un-kissable looking Guernsey cow over in the far left field. "I was just wondering if you'd like to do something this weekend." 

With a smile, Clark answered immediately, "Sure! My parents are out of town and I could use the company." 

Lex could feel Clark's smile radiate throughout his entire body, and he shivered as a tingle started at the top of his shiny bald head and flowed all the way down to his $200 shoes. 

Clark must have noticed the shiver, because he said, "You must be freezing, Lex. Would you like to come inside?" Clark didn't wait for a response. Instead he simply walked up the steps of the porch, brushing past Lex on his way. 

"Sure." Lex breathed in Clark's scent as he passed. He could never get enough of Clark's smell. It was a crisp clean scent that reminded him of what a home should be. The perfect combination of shampoo and soap seemed to follow Clark wherever he went. Even after working outside for many hours. 

"Come on in." 

Lex walked inside the foyer and waited until Clark had closed the door before continuing any further. Being inside the Kent home alone with Clark always made him feel slightly nervous. It wasn't that he felt unwelcome, but he was a little out of his element here. 

"Are you still cold, Lex? I can start a fire if you'd like." 

Lex shook his head. "Don't go to any trouble on my account." 

"It's no trouble at all. I was just chopping some wood outside. I'll go and get some." 

Before Lex could say anything, Clark was out the door. So, Lex waited patiently for Clark to return and walked around the house, looking over the few possessions that the Kents had. The living area wasn't even half the size of one of the smallest bedrooms in his mansion, but it seemed so much cozier. You couldn't escape the cold and damp feel of the mansion no matter how many fires you had going. 

Clark reappeared shortly with a leather carrier full of chopped firewood. "This should be good enough." He said as he knelt down and laid the wood onto the floor then he studied the pile before picking out two logs he deemed worthy to be firewood and placing them in the hearth. The rest was deposited into the wrought iron log rack beside the fireplace. 

"Do you need me to get a match?" Just as the words were out of Lex's mouth the logs burst into flames. "Clark, how did you do that?" 

The fire danced around Clark's head when he turned and smiled. "Years of practice. You learn a few tricks living around a farm." 

Lex cocked his head and opened his mouth to question just how many tricks Clark knew, but bit his tongue instead. "Maybe I should live on a farm for a few years. I think I would learn a lot." 

"I would suggest this farm, but I'm afraid my dad would kill you with all of the farm work he'd have you do." Clark chuckled with good humor, but Lex knew the truth behind his words. 

That was another reason why he could never pursue anything with Clark other than friendship: Jonathan Kent. No matter what he did it was never good enough for the older man. 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Jumping up, Clark walked over to the stairs. "I have to show you something in my room." Taking the steps two at a time, he started making his way to his bedroom as if expecting Lex to follow. 

With one hand carefully placed on the banister, Lex paused for a few seconds and watched Clark sprint up the stairway. He didn't know how he felt about going up to Clark's bedroom. 

Clark turned halfway and looked at Lex expectantly. "Come on." 

Lex shrugged off his nervousness and slowly drifted up the stairs, following after Clark. 

Once inside Clark's room, Lex was taken aback by its neatness. This wasn't your typical teenager's room. It was clean, organized, and just perfect. Everything looked like Clark. He had planets hanging from the ceiling and a wallpaper border with various constellations printed on it. 

As if realizing Lex's fascination, Clark asked, "Haven't you been up to my room before?" 

Lex chuckled lightly. "No, I don't believe I have." 

A blush stained the cheeks on Clark's face. It didn't get as red as it used to when he was younger but Lex still thought he looked adorable. "I guess you are right. You can sit down on my bed if you'd like. Have a seat." He said as he gestured to his bed. 

Lex quickly complied. The soft mattress sunk underneath him as he sat down. He tried not to think too much about the prospect of sitting on Clark's bed and instead directed his gaze to the ceiling. 

Clark paused and looked at Lex for a few seconds before walking over to his desk and pulling out an envelope and some pamphlets. He handed them over to Lex and the older man took them. 

Across the top of one pamphlet in bold lettering it read: "Metropolis University." The envelope was addressed to Clark and hadn't been opened yet. "You applied to Met U Clark?" 

Clark bit his lower lip nervously. "Yeah, I think that is the letter telling me if they have accepted or refused my application." 

"Why haven't you opened it yet?" 

"Well, I couldn't quite bring myself to do that. I'm a little frightened." Clark grinned sheepishly. 

"If you had told me that you were applying there I would have gladly put in a good word for you." That wasn't a complete lie. Lex would have made sure Clark had gotten in one way or another. 

"I didn't want to get in because I have a good connection, I wanted to be picked because I'm good enough." 

In Lex's opinion Clark was good enough for any college. He could do anything he wanted if he put his mind to it, but he often held himself back. "Did you want to open it now?" 

"I want you to for me." Clark looked at his shoes for a little while then lifted his head and spoke softly, "If you don't mind." 

Lex couldn't believe Clark could look so vulnerable. "Of course." 

With a huge smile Clark said, "Thanks." 

Using his fingernails, Lex opened up the corner of the envelope then slid his index finger inside and across the top efficiently slicing it open. He scanned the first page quickly then looked over the second. "Well, Clark. I can't say as I'm surprised." 

"What does it say?" The younger man was practically hopping on one foot. 

Normally Lex would make him sweat it out, but it looked like Clark had tortured himself long enough. He stood and placed the paper into Clark's hand. "See for yourself." 

When Clark glanced up at Lex he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "I'm in!" 

It was almost painful for Lex to keep from stepping a little closer to Clark's warm body and kissing him. So he settled for a small laugh and stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out. "Of course you are, Clark. Who wouldn't want you to attend their school?" 

Instead of blushing Clark seemed to accept the compliment for a change, which surprised Lex in a good way. "Thanks." 

The phone rang downstairs breaking the short moment of silence. "Excuse me, Lex. That's probably mom and dad. It shouldn't take long." 

"No problem." 

Lex watched as Clark walked away then stretched a little. 

A flicker of movement caught Lex's eye. Clark's computer screen had slipped into screensaver mode. Lex got up and pushed the mouse around, thinking he'd play a little solitaire while he waited for Clark to come back. 

The big, black, roll-about chair squeaked a little as Lex lowered himself into it. As he went in search of the game, the cursor scrolled across the bottom of the screen. He accidentally clicked the left mouse button, opening up a page that was on the rest bar. 

When Lex realized his mistake he immediately went to close it, but a little box popped up asking if he wanted to save his work. 

The words behind the save box drew his attention, and instead of clicking cancel and minimizing the page, he scanned it and started reading. He knew it was wrong to invade Clark's privacy like that, but the words seemed to jump out at him and he couldn't bring himself to look away. 

* * *

It was midnight on a chilly October evening when the ocean called to Clint. He slipped on a pair of red swimming trunks and a robe then quietly crept out of his home, careful not to disturb his sleeping parents. The beach was just a few blocks away, so he walked. 

When he got there the moonlight was just as beautiful as he had imagined it would be, sparkling across the dark waters. He stopped for a while and took in the scene laid out before him. 

He dipped one foot into the water just at the edge to test the temperature. It was cold but he liked it that way. Taking a deep breath, he ran into an upcoming wave and dunked himself completely into the freezing depths. 

Closing his eyes, he just let the tide pull him down deeper and deeper towards the bottom. He needed to think, and this was the best way for him to do so. Being completely submerged underneath countless feet of water made him feel a peace and calm he could get no other way. 

After a brief couple of minutes, the silence was interrupted when he heard a voice yelling just above the surface. He glanced up and noticed a man struggling to swim. 

He swam up to the top, grabbed a hold of the man's arm, and hoisted him over his shoulder then swam towards the beach. He gently laid him down and checked for a pulse. He could just make out a soft beat but it was barely there. He began to perform CPR, slowly exhaling into the mouth, filling the lungs with air then placed both of his hands in the middle of the man's chest and pressed down as gently as he could without cracking the frail bones beneath the pale skin. 

After a few minutes of continuing the process, the stranger opened his eyes with a gasp and started coughing up water. Clint helped turn him over onto his side then gently patted his back until all of the liquid was up. Once the man started breathing normally he asked, "Are you ok?" 

The man winced when he tried getting up into a sitting position. "I think so." He looked up at him in wonder. "You just came from out of nowhere and saved my life..." 

Clint answered with a small, shy smile about his lips. "I guess I did ." 

Despite the darkness of the night, Clint couldn't help but notice the shortly cropped red and gold hair of the man as the moonlight shined on them both. His chest was bare, except for a sprinkling of freckles, and he was clad in a loose pair of black swimming trunks that clung to his small drenched frame. He tried not to stare but he couldn't help but find the older man attractive. 

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." He tried to get up and Clint reached out to help. Once on his feet, the older man looked up into the face of his rescuer and put out his hand. "My name is, Lou Larson." 

"I'm Clint Kolt." 

A humorous expression came across Lou's face. "Clint as in Eastwood?" 

"Yeah, but I'm no Dirty Harry." He made a stern face as he said that which made Lou chuckle. Clint couldn't keep his face straight for long so he joined him in his laughter. 

* * *

"To think that happened just three years ago," Clint thought to himself as he watched the blue-green waves crash down onto the same golden beach where he had met his lover for the very first time. 

It was pouring down rain and the sky was a dreary gray color. The weather matched Clint's mood as he soaked up the drops of moisture into his clothes and skin. 

He was afraid he would never see Lou again, not after last night. The anger and hurt he had seen on the older man's face was real. There was no way he could ever gain his trust again. 

Clint had tried desperately to convince him that he wanted to tell him the truth, but Lou wouldn't believe him. 

* * *

Lou looked back and forth between the evidence laid out before him and his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me you were different?" 

Clint sighed sadly and whispered. "Because I didn't want to lose you." 

"So you thought lying to me would make me stay?" 

Clint scooted closer to Lou on the couch, and touched his arm lightly. "I never intended for you to find out this way. I was going to tell you, there just was never an appropriate time." 

"I trusted you!" Lou's lips quivered with emotion as his voice rose and then broke. "I thought you trusted me too." 

Clint closed his eyes against the expression on his lover's face. "I do..." 

"God, Clint. I thought you loved me." 

"You know I do." Clint pulled Lou into his arms for a gentle embrace but he broke free. 

"Don't touch me." Tears streamed down Lou's face as he swiftly got up and away from Clint. "If you can't trust me I can't be with you anymore." 

"Please, Lou! I'm so sorry." Clint stood up and reached for the smaller man again but Lou backed away before he could grab him. 

"Goodbye, Clint." 

The room was filled with a silence that was deafening as Clint watch his one true love walk out the door. 

* * *

It broke Clint's heart that Lou thought he didn't trust him. The truth was he trusted him more than anyone else in his life, but he just couldn't tell him. He was afraid of what Lou would do when he found out. 

What if he doesn't want me anymore? Who would want a freak for a boyfriend? But his fears, above all else, were what sabotaged his relationship with Lou. Not the fact that Lou wouldn't love and support him, because deep down Clint knew that he would. 

Bright streaks of red and orange shimmered over the waters surface as the sun set in the sky. Clint couldn't help but think the sun was like his heart. It had sunk into the ocean in much the same way when Lou left him. 

Stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his pants, Clint walked across the beach at the waters edge, leaving footprints in the golden sand. 

_To be continued..._

* * *

Clark was practically floating on air as he took the stairs two at a time up to his room. His conversation with his parents had kept him longer than he had expected. They had asked him about his plans for the weekend while they were gone, and if he had opened the letter from Met U yet. When he gave them the good news his mother went on and on about how proud she was, and then she burst into tears. At the end, his father had to take the phone away from her. He then quickly told Clark how proud he was of him, and that he had to go and console his mother. 

Clark hoped Lex wasn't bored out of his mind. It was kind of strange heading for his bedroom knowing Lex was up there. One of his late night fantasies involved him walking back to his bedroom after taking a hot shower then opening the door; and there, in all his naked glory, would be Lex Luthor spread out on top of his bed waiting for him. 

Just seeing the older man sit on his bed made him believe Lex belonged there. But he had to stop thinking about those things, and concentrate on their friendship. He didn't want to risk losing his best friend by letting Lex find out his true feelings. 

After a few deep breathes, he walked into his bedroom with a smile on his face, but it quickly vanished when he took in the sight before him. 

Lex was reading something on his computer. Clark panicked, he fought the urge to just turn and flee right then and there. But he forced himself to remain calm and think positively. There was no way Lex was reading his short story. He had closed the file... Or had he? *"Shit!"* 

With a squeak, Clark asked, "Lex? What are you doing?" 

Lex turned around slowly and looked at Clark with an unreadable expression on his face. "Tell me, Clark. What happens next?" 

Clark took a sharp breath, and then choked. After coughing for several minutes, he finally regained his composure. "Excuse me?" 

"Well, I found this interesting story on your computer. I know it was rude of me to read it, but the characters seemed so real I just couldn't stop." Lex got up out of his seat and started walking towards Clark with a smirk about his lips. 

Clark took a few steps back for every one Lex took forward. "Y-you read it all?" 

"Yes, I did. I can't believe you stopped there. I really feel sorry for Clint, and I'm surprised that Lou just walked out like that." Lex reached a hand out to pick a piece of lint from off of Clark's shirt. The move made the younger man flinch and glance down at the floor. 

With a sympathetic smile, Lex whispered, "I would never have done that." 

Swallowing hard, Clark took his eyes off of Lex's shoes and slowly lifted them to look in his eyes. "Really?" 

Lex stepped a little closer to Clark and this time the boy didn't back away. "I would have been upset, yes. But how could I leave the man who saved my life in more ways than one? How could I abandon the one that loved me when no one else did?" 

A smile broke out over Clark's face and he sagged with relief. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from off of his shoulders. "I do love... I mean Clint really does love Lou. He would never have meant to hurt..." Clark's words were cut off when Lex's warm mouth covered his own. 

Lex pressed his body against Clark's as he continued to devour his lips. A moan escaped from Clark's throat as Lex started to gently grind his hips into Clark's. 

Clark slid his hands down Lex's back and rested his fingertips just at the curve of his ass, causing a low animal growl to come from Lex's chest. 

After reluctantly breaking free of the kiss, Lex panted and just looked at Clark for a few seconds. "Are you sure about this?" 

"God, Lex." Clark began to roam his fingers up and down the silky material covering Lex's sides. 

Lex shook his head and smiled. "Just say yes." 

Clark closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, yes, yes!" He really didn't care if he sounded like a "Herbal Essences" commercial or not. He wanted Lex badly and if that was what got him more Lex action, then that was what he would do. No matter how ridiculous he sounded. 

Apparently he did something right, because Lex immediately began licking his way inside of Clark's mouth. Once allowed inside, he reached behind the boy's head and grabbed a handful of curly black hair then pressed Clark's face closer to his own, efficiently deepening the kiss. 

This time it was Clark's turn to break the kiss. Leaning into the side of Lex's face, he breathed against Lex's ear for a while, relishing in the way Lex's body responded to him, and then spoke softly onto the sensitive flesh. "I want you to strip for me." 

"Fuck..." Lex's knees gave out on him but Clark was there to catch him. Clark broke free from their embrace as soon as he knew Lex was able to stand on his own. He then walked over to his bed and sat down with his legs apart, never once taking his eyes off of Lex. "I think you deserve to let me indulge in at least one fantasy. After all you did break into my computer." 

Lex laughed. "Ok, one: I couldn't have broken into your computer, it was already turned on!" 

"Well, I'm a little turned on myself, so just shut up and do it. Ok?" Clark tried to sound commanding but he couldn't keep the smile from his face. 

Lex shrugged and grinned back. "Ok, fine." 

Clark bounced a little on his bed in excitement. Lex was actually going to do this. He didn't want to admit this to Lex, but ever since seeing, "The Full Monty" with Chloe, he'd been having dreams of Lex stripping for him to the music, "Let me entertain you." He wished he'd have taken Chloe up on letting him borrow the soundtrack but then his secret would have been out. 

Lex sauntered over to the far side of the room with a liquid grace that made Clark's jaw drop. Turning around slowly until he was facing the bed, he started undoing the buttons of his pale blue silk shirt. He took his time, carefully sliding each delicate button out of its hole, and kept eye contact with Clark the entire time. 

After he finished with the buttons, he tugged the shirt out completely from his tailored black business slacks and left the shirt to hang loosely on his thin shoulders. 

Clark squirmed a little on the bed at the sight of Lex's bare chest. It was exactly how he had imagined it would be. Perfect, flawless, and it glowed like moonlight. 

Having flung his shoes off into one corner, Lex bent down and rolled his socks off of his feet then spread his legs out wide. 

For several seconds he just stood there with his thumbs hooked into his belt loops, pale bare feet noticeably sticking out from the dark contrast of black pants, pale blue shirt just barely clinging to his small but impressive frame, and stared at Clark with a smoldering expression full of lust. If Clark didn't know better he would have believed that Lex was the one with heat vision. 

The expensive black leather belt was the next thing Lex put his all of his focus into taking off. He undid the buckle and walked up to Clark, slowly sliding the thin strip out from each loop. When the belt finally pulled free, Lex folded it in half and held it at both ends then snapped it loudly. He gave it to Clark with a wink. "For later." 

Walking back to his previous position across the room, He reached for his zipper and slowly pulled it down. Clark gasped when he realized Lex wasn't wearing any briefs. 

Lex's cock bobbed out of the opening as soon as the zipper was all of the way down. He stroked himself a few times, sucking in deep breaths of air and letting it out slowly, all the while keeping his eyes on Clark. 

After one final slow stroke, Lex walked over to where Clark was sitting and positioned himself between the boy's legs. He placed his arms around Clark's neck and gave his lips a teasing nip before asking, "Do you like what you see?" 

With his eyes wide open, Clark drank in the site of Lex. There wasn't a single hair anywhere on his body and his skin felt as smooth as silk. "God, yes." 

He was having a hard time deciding where to place his hands. He wanted to be able to touch every part of him at once but he settled for sliding his hands over Lex's thighs up to his chest and back, over and over again, causing small sighs of pleasure to escape Lex's slightly parted lips. 

Clark moaned at the realization of having all of this beautiful flesh, all of Lex, to himself. He buried his face into Lex's neck and breathed in the smell of sex and Lex. 

Turning his head, Lex kissed Clark's cheek. "As much as I like this, Clark, I think you might be a little overdressed." 

Clark lifted his head and kissed Lex slowly. "Then undress me." Lex smiled and kissed him again before getting up and doing just that. 

He took his time exposing the tan flesh of the teen. "God, you are so beautiful. Do you know how long I've waited for this?" 

After the last of Clark's clothes were scattered across the dark brown carpet of the room, Clark answered, "As long as I've been imagining you in my bed." 

With a moan, Lex laid himself down slowly on top of Clark's bed, propping his left leg up a little, showing off his obvious arousal. "Is this close to what you envisioned?" 

Clark knelt down on the bed next to Lex then slowly moved over his body and licked a wet stripe underneath his neck before biting his chin. "So-o much better." Clark rubbed their erections together, causing both of them to cry out. 

Lex placed his hands on Clark's hips and guided his thrusts. They just rocked together with their eyes locked, enjoying each other's pleasure and the expressions that each created in the heat of passion. 

"Lex, you are so amazing." 

Lex laughed and then gasped as Clark grabbed his sex with one hand. Clark bent down and covered Lex's mouth with a kiss, swallowing his cries while still stroking his hand up and down Lex's cock in slow deliberate movements. He bucked up against Lex's raised thigh as he brought Lex closer to the breaking point. 

Lex's cries were becoming louder and Clark could tell he was close. He started stroking faster until Lex's face broke in orgasm. Lex bucked his hips until finally spilling his seed into Clark's tight fist. 

Completely spent and out of breath, Lex paused and looked up at Clark through the haze of post coital bliss. Wanting nothing more than to get Clark off, Lex grabbed Clark's hips and pressed his thigh harder against Clark's straining erection. He moved his leg up in time to Clark's downward thrusts until his lover came with a broken cry. 

After a few minutes of kissing and light petting, Clark exclaimed, "I never thought it would feel so good." 

Lex turned to lift Clark's head gently with his hands from its position on his chest to look into his lover's eyes. "Was this your first time?" 

"Uh, yeah. Couldn't you tell?" 

A huge smile broke out over Lex's face and he laughed. "No! I thought you and Lana..." 

Clark shook his head. 

"Chloe?" "No, she wanted to when we dated but I don't love her that way. I couldn't do that to her." 

"Wow." 

"Yeah?" Lex kissed Clark's smug smile. "Yeah." 

The two drifted off to sleep gathered tightly in one another's arms. 

"Clark?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I loved the story but there was one problem." 

"What?" 

"You need to cut out some of the cheese. It was kind of corny" 

A leather belt was smacked lightly against Lex's butt. _SMACK!_

"Shut, up, Lex." 

"Ok, I can do that." 

* * *

_And they lived happily ever after._

The End 


End file.
